New Years and Toy Planes
by Sandra Pen
Summary: AU 1949 "Maybe being stuck with a stalker Irish redhead on your birthday isn't a bad thing. Especially if you can find a lover in him." Yaoi; Akuroku


**A/N-This is to Marisol! My best friend in the world who is Graduating. She requested AkuRoku and this is my Gift to her. Its staged in 1949 and has all her criteria. Sex on the floor and atleast two Bob Crosby songs.(What a freak.) And you all better like considering its like 11:30 at night and I'm tired as anything!**

**Its not especially hot sex... But its sweet sex. :3**

**I don't own anything in this story except for the plotline. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_So wish on the moon_

_And someday it may be tomorrow_

_You will suddenly hear chimes_

_And you'll have your happy, happy time._

_-"Happy Times" Bob Crosby and the bobcats_

Closing his eyes, Roxas listened with little interest in his small radio that Axel was currently fiddling with. The signal was going in and out and Axel thought whacking the tiny thing would make it work somehow more correctly. Roxas was dangerously close to telling Axel to just leave it, but decided against it because he knew it would sound rude. Roxas rubbed his eyes in dismay. He could fall asleep right there and just skip New Years. He had no issue missing the first few minutes of his birthday. They would celebrate tomorrow at dinner with his siblings anyway. He suddenly felt like sleeping and sighed contently at the imminent doze that was coming over him.

Too bad that was ruined in a matter of precious seconds.

The smell of garlic breath was spelunking his nostrils when he finally opened his large blue eyes to mutually ogle with a pair of deep green almond shaped ones. Axel awkwardly stared at him for several more minutes before saying.

"Are you excited?" his Irish accent was heavy and he let out flecks of spit that hit Roxas in the eye. Roxas obnoxiously wiped away his face to make sure Axel could see.

"No." Seventeen was not that big of a deal.

Much to his dismay; Axel wanted to continue the conversation. "But you're going to be-"

"I don't care." Roxas rolled on his side to break eye contact with the annoying neighbor's kid.

The O'Maley's had moved in about a month into the school year and unfortunately Mother and Father had taken a liking to Axel's parents and they were downstairs having drinks for New Years and shooed Axel to the confines of Roxas' room for "bonding time".

Unfortunately Roxas' parents failed to realize that Axel was the weird kid at Twlight Secondary Vocational School, therefore Roxas wanted nothing to do with him. He could hear the rumours now.

"Roxas Herts is getting mighty friendly with that O'Maley kid."

"I heard they're best pals and go to the Foot Ball games together."

"I heard he lets O'Maley date his little sister."

Ugh. Ugh. Ugh!

And even more unfortunate Axel did not seem to realize that Roxas disliked him. What was even worse was that Axel liked him and thought they were friends.

Never.

Roxas wasn't a bad kid, but he liked normal people. Not gangly six foot something, red as a fire truck haired Axel O'Maley who spoke in Gaelic at home and spat on people when he talked to them and stared at him during Arithmetic.

"Roxas." Rrrr-ooox-sas. Was how Axel pronounced his name instead of Rok-sas. It annoyed the crap out of him.

"Roxas." He corrected quietly.

"Didn't hear you." Axel replied leaning in alittle.

"My name is Rok-sas. Not Rrr-ooox-sas." He explained with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"That's what ah said." Axel said sounding confused; all the redhead could see what the back of a unruly head of cornflower yellow hair. The blonde sat up and sighed; rubbing his eyes.

"I know. It's just your accent." He looked at his watch. Ugh he still had two hours to deal with Axel. How would he survive? He turned and crossed his legs. Axel shifted uncomfortably on Roxas' desk chair but stayed silent.

"Come sit." Roxas finally commanded after watching Axel squirm annoyingly for five minutes.

"Okay." Axel settled next to him after taking off his loafers. He smiled warmly at Roxas and sat way too close for the blonde's own liking. Roxas leaned away in an awkward way until Axel got the hint to back off. Axel scooted away several inches to give Roxas breathing space. Axel stayed silent but keep his eyes on Roxas watching him intently which made Roxas squirm. Roxas fixed his eyes on his watch and watched it closely as they sat in silence for several minutes.

"Roxas." The redhead finally started.

Did the Irish have an issue with just shutting up?

"Yes?" Roxas kept his voice steady trying to sound calm.

"Do you dislike me?" the sad tone in the question was apparent.

Roxas physically startled at the question; something he was sure he hadn't done since he was in utero. How do you answer a question like that? Say "yes" and leave it like that? The rest of the night would suck for sure and his ass would be grass.

So he lied. "Ofcourse not."

"Be honest." Axel's vibrant green eyes flashed him a doubting look.

Damn it. Roxas voted on avoiding the question by staring intently at Axel. Red five o'clock shadow was becoming apparent and Roxas suddenly felt jealous of Axel's facial hair. He was almost seventeen and never had a whisker even and Axel could grow a beard if he choose to. Axel was even skinny in his face.. It matched the rest of him; a slightly jutting chin and eagle beak nose and sharp features. Axel was… Very handsome while Roxas was… Very boyish and cute. Ofcourse that was just his own depiction of himself. No girl ever called him handsome or fine or anything. They called him cute and nice after promptly rejecting his invitation to a dance or date or anything. To this day Roxas had never been on a date.

"Roxas."

The blonde shook his head; clearing those martyring thoughts. "Huh?"

"Answer my question." Ugh, still on that?

Roxas shifted uneasily. "Well I don't know you very well so I don't know."

"Oh." Axel seemed satisfied with that and he began to glare at the carpet with a suddenly intensity that made Roxas shiver. Roxas watched him with a weird look for several minutes and then got up to tinker with his shelf objects. He picked his model fight planes to fiddle with.

After several minutes of watching carefully, Axel because interested and came over to join him as he picked away the paint of his model air force fighter. Soon picking paint became rolling the tiny plastic wheels along the floor and soon an all out air battle between Axel and Roxas.

Imaginary bullets and explosions erupted in the room as both pilots raced past each other. Occasionally one would trip over a shoe and startle forward into another and another dozen bullets would invisibly fly through the air being avoided by expert maneuvers of ups and downs and upside down twirls.

Axel actually made very realistic flying noises and firing noises as both boys zoomed around the room from each other. Roxas was firing imaginary missiles at Axel who expertly dodged them. Both planes twirled furiously through the air guided by hands.

After deciding that he would not escape Axel's wrath, Roxas decided on a suicide mission and charged forward with the plane in his left and collided with the redhead's right hand-holding his own plane. Both models fell to the floor and wings successfully snapped off.

"I'm so sorry Roxas." Axel cried despair at the damage of the planes at his feet. He picked up the pieces and carefully tried to put them back together in a desperate attempt. Roxas simply stood there-looking bored. Face still red from the intensity of the battle. The blonde then walked over to his desk-opened the drawer and pulled out his modeling kit and sat on the floor with it.

"We can fix it." Roxas said calmly and motioned for Axel to sit beside him. He opened his kit and handed Axel small bottle of glue and began matching red and blue paints to the models. Axel carefully glued the wings back onto the planes and Roxas tediously painted the cracks with the correct shade so that they were barely visible. The planes were placed back on the shelf to dry and not touched again.

"Sorry Roxas."

Roxas rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at the clock. One more hour. "Its not a big deal. They break all the time." He explained trying to cheer up the red head.

"Still; I feel bad." Axel said meekly as he scratched the back of his hand. One of his fingers got tangled in the red forest and Roxas laughed at Axel's attempts of removing it.

"Haha. Very funny." Axel grimaced as he freed his finger.

"It's that thick?"

"Aye. My grandma used to…" Axel swallowed thickly. "She used to say it was thicker than wool."

Roxas leaned in looking closely at the forming tears in Axel's green eyes. "Something wrong?" he asked slight worried.

"I just miss home." Axel rubbed his eyes and smiled weakly.

Roxas smiled. "I felt that way when we moved out of Minnesota. My Grandparents and relatives lived there."

Axel looked at him hopefully. "Really?"

"Yeah. I still miss them and wish we still lived there."

"Well then I wouldn't have met you." Axel blurted.

It went silent as Roxas felt his face turn red; Axel's ears were burning in embarrassment.

Roxas went back to his bed and laid there in the fetal position while he listened to Axel fiddle more with his radio.

_The food is the spreadiest, the wine is the headiest_  
_The pals are the readiest, the gals are the steadiest_  
_The love the liveliest, the life the loveliest_  
_Way back, way back, way back, home_  
_(No place like home)_  
_Sweet home_

_-"Way Back Home" Bob Crosby and the Bobcats_

Finally, "Happy Birthday Roxas!" Axel shouted as the clocked dinged away twelve times at the strike of twelve. Roxas could hear his parents cheering downstairs and he sighed. He was now seventeen.

Namine was in bed asleep and Sora had gone over to Riku's for New Years and was spending the night. He was stuck with Axel for what hopefully be only a few more minutes.

"Thanks." Roxas said awkwardly at Axel's excited grin.

"Lets go outside and bang pots and pans!" Axel suggested as he ran downstairs to ask Roxas' parents for them.

It was then Roxas truly believed that Axel was a nut. Armed with a skillet and wooden spoon, Axel pounded harshly away on them at 12:11 in the morning along with several other children in the neighborhood while Roxas offered a meek clunking sound as a metronome to the chaotic melody. After about fifteen minutes of banging away on the skillet and pasta bowl with the wooden spoons, Roxas and Axel came back inside freezing and lips blue as consolation for forgetting their winter coats and hats. Mother sat them by the fire as she gushed over Roxas' birthday and how excited and happy she was that he was almost grown up. Father simply sat in his chair in a drunken daze and stared longingly at Mother.

"So your birthday is January 1st, Rrrroooxass?" Axel's red haired father slurred as he set his empty martini glass threateningly stacked on top of two others.

"Yeah." Roxas replied carefully as he looked at the state of Axel's drunken parents and then to onto his own parents-also tipsy. Weren't adults supposed to be responsible?

"How exciting! Ah took Axel to the pub fer his seventeenth! Greatest experience goin with yer boy fer his first real drink." Oh that's right, Irish pastimes were… Drinking… And fighting.

"When's your birthday?" Roxas whispered to the shivering boy beside him. Axel blew on his hands and looked over at him smiling dumbly.

"March 12." The redhead grinned and went back to warming himself.

March 12? That meant Axel would be eighteen before him. He'd be eighteen before even being a senior. Roxas once again felt jealous. Axel was tall and older and handsome and had a somewhat cool accent while Roxas was short and younger and cute and had no accent. Roxas huffed and turned away from Axel-much to the redhead's confusion- to look at the radio.

_Some kiss may cloud my memory_  
_And other arms may hold a thrill_  
_But please do nothing_  
_Till you hear it from me_  
_And you never will_

_-"Do nothing til you hear from me" Duke Ellington, Charles Mingus_

After both boys warmed up, Mother sent them back to Roxas' room with cups of Hot Cocoa and a pillow after explaining that Axel would be spending the night so they could have more time together. Roxas knew it was because the redhead's parents were drunk and could not leave themselves judging by how red their faces were as they sat on the couch. Axel was more than delighted about the sleepover much to Roxas' dismay. Mother said as soon as they were done drinking to take the cups downstairs and then to get ready for bed.

"Roxas." Ugh, not again.

"Yes?" Roxas asked sipping his mug as he stared at the clock; 12:45 AM.

"How come Americans kiss on New Years?" Axel asked quietly, interest apparent in his voice.

Roxas almost spat up his drink but instead it went down the wrong tube and caused him to start a wild fit of coughing and spilling. Axel became frantic and vigorously patted the blonde's back in an attempt to stop the hacking.

After Roxas quieted he went back to calmly sipping his hot drink. "It's the first kiss of the new year. It the first kiss ever of that year between you and your girl or boy-depending on if you're a boy or girl." He explained awkwardly; considering he never had a girl to kiss for New Years.

"Oh I see." Axel went back to staring intensely at the carpet while Roxas collected their mugs to take them downstairs. The house was dark and Roxas could see the faint outline of foreign lumps in the guest room and his parents' own shapes in their bedrooms. Roxas closed both doors in an attempt of privacy and sneaked into the kitchen to carefully place the mugs in the sink. Mother would wash them out in the morning. The radio still played away after announcing it would play until 3 o'clock tonight due to New Year's Celebrations.

"_We hope everyone has just a good year in 1950 as we did in 1949." _the announcer stated.

"You too." Roxas murmured walking upstairs as the next song began to play.

_So come fly with me_  
_let's fly_  
_let's fly_  
_pack up_  
_let's fly away!__-"Come Fly with me" Frank Sinatra_

When Roxas came up the stairs Axel had already laid out his blankets on the floor and was fluffing his pillow. His tan skin radiated in the flickering lamp light and Roxas then noticed that Axel had taken off his plaid button down to reveal a light muscled body that Roxas wished his stomach could become. Finally Axel flopped headfirst into the pillow and sighed contently. He rolled over and smiled warmly at Roxas, successfully giving the boy goosebumps. Roxas fidgeted awkwardly for several minutes before going over to his own dresser to take off his shirt and socks. After several minutes Roxas felt like someone was watching and much to his dismay Axel had sat up on his blanket, cross legged and watched Roxas contently eyes unabashedly taking in his bare skin.

"Hi." Roxas said awkwardly.

"You are nice looking." Axel blurted before going headfirst once again into his pillow to hide his shame. Roxas wasn't sure to say as a response to that kind of compliment from another man and decided going to bed was the best option. He turned off the lights and walked over Axel to lay in his bed and stare at the ceiling until sleep overcame him. The radio cackled and popped.

_I say I'll move the mountains_  
_And I'll move the mountains_

"Roxas." The blonde sighed once again in the dark. It was too dark to see the clock so he took for peering over his bed down at the staring red head. Axel's almond eyes glowed in the darkness and it mesmerized Roxas at how bright they were-almost like emeralds.

"Yeah?"

"You say people kiss on New Years?"

"Well yeah. It's the first kiss of the year."

"Oh…" Axel paused for a moment before rolling over-ending their conversation.

Roxas rolled his eyes and scooted back up onto his bed and went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Then… Will you be my first New Year's kiss?" the question was so quiet Roxas almost didn't hear it. Eyes wide in shock Roxas leaned back over the bed to see Axel with his head buried in the pillow. His red haired in thick tresses around fanning over the pillow. Roxas wondered why Axel hadn't gotten in trouble over his hair yet at school.

Swallowing thickly, Roxas nodded his head before whispering. "If you would like." He hoped Axel wouldn't hear with his voice so tiny.

A almond green eye peeked up at him before a muffled voice asked. "Really?"

Roxas sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah."

Before he knew it Axel was sitting cross legged on the blanket, eyes wide and alert. Axel watched him intensely with a slight smile on his face that only grew larger when Roxas slid out of his own bed to sit mutually across from Axel.

"I've never kissed someone before." Roxas admitted weakly scratching the back of his head.

Axel smiled. "Really? Never kissed a lass?"

"No sir."

Axel grinned toothily. "It ain't that much of a big deal. I'll teach you."

Roxas nodded nervously as Axel leaned in. Instinctively as Axel drew closer Roxas drew closer away until he was cornered against his bed. Axel's lips were imminent and Roxas closed his eyes and sucked in a breath in loathing anticipation. The radio's signal went in and out of broadcast.

Axel's lips were dry and cracked from the winter air they had been dealing with, but that did not make the kiss any less enjoyable on Roxas' part. It was an innocent kiss-just a pressure on the lips. It sent tingles down the blonde's back and he relaxed some-unknowingly encouraging the red head. Axel drew away and then kissed him again, coaxing him to join. Roxas sat frozen in the warmth of Axel's bare chest embrace. Slowly but surely he began to melt into the fervent lips kissing again and again onto his own. Finally he kissed back mutually-their lips moving smoothly against each other as Axel cupped Roxas' rump to lift into his lap. His lips felt clumsy against Axel's apparently expert ones when a trail of saliva was traced over his closed mouth-requesting entrance. He looked at Axel in confusion-large ocean eyes hazy and bruised ravished lips shining with saliva.

Axel chuckled and trailed a large palm to cup Roxas' chin. "Open yer mouth." He commanded softly.

"Wha?" the moment Roxas opened his mouth it was engulfed with a foreign appendage that he assumed hopefully was Axel's tongue. The signal once again went in and out.

Roxas closed his eyes as he allowed Axel to explore his mouth fervently with his tongue, allowing his own to dance with the red head's. The sensation was strange but somehow extremely satisfying to a teenage libido. He leaned alittle to the left and Axel grasped a handful of blonde curls at the nape of his neck to deepen their connection.

"M-mmh!" Roxas squeaked alittle as they drew away and Axel stared at him intently with lust ridden eyes.

"Roxas…"

"Uh huh?" Roxas asked dazed.

"You're so beautiful." Axel leaned in again and pressed their foreheads together as he sighed contently, breath heavy.

Beautiful. No one had ever said he was beautiful. Axel thought he was beautiful like a girl. And for some reason; that coming out of Axel's mouth was okay. Being cute was okay when Axel said it.

Axel was foreign and weird, but he was also genuine and kind.

"I like you Axel." Roxas panted as he stared lovingly into emerald eyes. Axel smiled and rubbed his nose against Roxas'. "I like you too."

And suddenly Roxas was on his back.

The position Axel had between the blonde's legs was an awkward yet pleasing one. With his two large hands underneath the blonde's rump, he was able to lift Roxas' hips to grind and rock against the younger. The desire that Roxas made the red head was unbearable. He never thought he would ever get this close to Roxas. Let alone for the blonde to let him touch him so intimately.

Ofcourse, in Catholicism, this was like killing something-what he was doing with Roxas. But honestly Axel did not care. He was with Roxas. Someone who from the moment he saw him on his ten-speed bike racing down the cul-de-sac delivering newspaper was in love with. And Roxas was touching him back. Those smooth white hands trailed down his back and gripped him tightly with every movement they made together.

"A-ah! Axel…" Roxas squeaked. "Pants."

With many struggles later Axel was able to remove his and his partner's pants without much issue. Much to his delight finally being allowed to come face to face with Roxas' dignity.

Roxas' face was flushed and his face grew even redder at Axel's expression.

Roxas… Was beautiful everywhere. Even his manhood was beautiful. Axel's internal battle failed and he found himself reaching to touch it. Roxas twitched and squeaked again. Encouraged, Axel wrapped his hand around the organ and squeezed gently.

"A-ah."

Even more encouraged Axel slowly began to stroke the organ, causing Roxas to groan softly.

"A-axe…" A small hand reached up and gently tugged on his own erection. Axel saw black for a moment before looking down at himself in delight at Roxas' timid squeezes. It would take more than that.

Axel went to work again ravishing away at Roxas again. Starting with his neck, licking and kissing and suckling and being in complete bliss of the sounds Roxas created and the way his hips bucked into Axel's stomach.

Normally women were naturally prepared for penetration after being pleasured enough, but Axel had failed to remember that Roxas was indeed a boy and wasn't exactly naturally prepared for any type of penetration from another male. A once over at Roxas' entrance reminded Axel of their predicament and he scratched the back of his head in deep thought before deciding that the petroleum jelly Roxas had on his nightstand for chapped lips would work the best to replicate that preparation.

Roxas watched Axel with confusion as the other male went about opening his jar of petroleum jelly and engrossing his left hand in it. The red head's right hand reached down and cupped his rump and pulled his hips upwards to fully expose Roxas. The blonde squirmed alittle to move to a more comfortable position and lifted an elegant leg in the air and rest of Axel's right shoulder.

"Ngh!" Roxas' nose scrunched up and his closed tightly as a finger penetrated him deeply without warning from Axel.

"A-axe…"

"Its okay." Axel assured leaning down to ravish his lover once more to distract him from the second finger that he was pressing to meet the other. This was a new and foreign feeling, but Axel knew it had to be done to be able to enter his love. To become one with his Roxas.

Axel pressed deeper into the intense heat and came in contact with a smooth pad of skin that whenever he pressed it Roxas would squeak and moan. His erection was weeping and Roxas was now pressing against his bucking.

"Please Axe…"

'Axe' he rather liked that nickname that Roxas had given him. In fact he rather liked everything about Roxas. His hair his eyes his skin his room his parents his house, everything was so perfect. Nothing could flaw Roxas. With that he removed his three fingers from the blonde and went in search for the jelly once more.

After an another liberal application, but to his member he went back to his calling Roxas and wrapped his arms closely around the lithe body. Roxas' eyes were hazy in lust and adoration for Axel's kindness. No one had ever made him feel so wanted or enjoyed besides his parents; and they had to do that anyway.

"Axe…"

"Its okay." Axel reassured soothingly

The first initial thrust inside was clumsy and shallow. Roxas squirmed in pain and wrapped himself as tightly as he could around Axel's body. The red head focused solely on his predicament of wanting to fuck the living daylights out of the American below him. While giving himself alittle leeway he continued a slow deep rhythm inside of the blonde.

The heat was engulfing. No woman Axel had ever laid with could compare to what Roxas gave him. It made Axel feel even more connected with Roxas. The pulling sensation against him was so tight and welcomingly he wanted to go forever and ever inside of Roxas. Finish and then simply start over again. To fill Roxas to the brim with his seed and not care if he got pregnant or not.

Oh _right_…

Roxas gripped him tightly, hands entangled in red locks and inching forward slowly with each thrust. None of them hitting anything that made him feel like he did before. But the look of Axel gritting his teeth and closing and opening his eyes erratically was enough for him. The sensation wasn't his favorite but slowly but surely it got easier to endure and he allowed Axel to thrust harder and deeper until finally. Finally.

Axel hit that spot and caused what Roxas was sure spontaneous combustion felt like.

"Axe! Again!" and Axel complied with slamming into that place again and Roxas gasped and tightened himself around Axel which caused his redheaded lover to groan.

Breathing erratically and moving just as Axel held tightly onto the blonde beneath him and breathed deeply into the blonde's shoulder in and out as he tried to contain himself. But the melody of noises Roxas was creating was too much to handle. The pressure the tightness and kisses and Roxas. Just simply being with Roxas was too much for his teenage libido to handle and with a single thrust He finished fifteen minutes after Roxas. Spilling himself inside the blonde American beneath him. Happiness engulfed him and he reached to wrap his hand around a small cold one. Their foreheads touched once more and Axel sighed in content.

And much to his happiness so did Roxas.

_Sure, I'm crazy_  
_Crazy in love am I_

_-"Crazy he calls me" Billie Holiday_

"_Good Night Ladies and Gentlemen, have a Happy New Year and don't forget to brush your teeth. That's our broadcast for the night, God Bless us and God Bless America." _With that the radio signal went out; leaving only a faint static throughout the quiet room where a pair of lovers were made.

From New Years and Toy Planes.

* * *

**Thank you for all who read and review. Please excuse any grammatical errors.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or artists or songs in here. **

**~S.P.**


End file.
